300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
HCL Tournament Event (2019.09.20)
*'Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/camp/index.jsp Event Time *'Start: 20 September 2019 *'''End: '''5 October 2019 Event Rules #Participators must first bind their account to the website to participate in the event, their account must have at least level 14. Once their account is bonded to the site, it can't be modified later, including the selected favorite team. #All rewards on the website must be collected before 15th October 2019. Upon reaching the expiration date, you will not be able to receive rewards. #After your account is bonded with the website, you will be able to see your information, including your current rank of accumulated '''Call Values. #You can earn Call Values from 2nd part of the event by doing daily tasks. Each account can buy a special package that grants Call Values up to 3 times during the event period. (Each purchase of special package may have a delay of 5 minutes) #For those players who choose the champion team as their favorite team, the special rewards and titles can be obtained on the last part of the event. #For every week, there are special rewards for 500 players who accumulate the highest Call Values. At the end of each week, the ranking for accumulating Call Values to get weekly rewards will be reset to 0. #For players who have Call Values greater than 660 during the event, they will receive the Emoji Package that represents the team they cheer, the package will be given on 17th October 2019 and the emoji can be used up to 180 days after consuming the package. The 1st part of the event is where you spend the Call Values (call值) you get from the 2nd part of the event to vote your favorite team, the values that are used on votes will all be converted to team's Charisma Values (魅力值). There are 8 teams available for voting which are NR, LLF, W女神, EG, SE, IU Combat, GN, and HP. The 2nd part of the event is where you get Call Values (call值) from the event, there are currently 2 methods available as follows: *The 1st method is by doing daily tasks on the website as follows: **Daily Login => Get 20 Call Values **Daily 1st Win => Get 50 Call Values **Daily Online For 60 Minutes => Get 40 Call Values *The 2nd method is by purchasing a special package called Support Package (应援礼包) that will grant 100 Call Values for each purchase, up to 3 times. Each package cost 50 Yuan of the Jump's platform and unpacking the package in the game will grant you 5000 Gold Coins, 10 Equipment Upgrade Talisman, 1 Random Excellent Skin Package, and 1 HCL Lottery Ticket. The 3rd part of the event is where you earn extra rewards after completing certain conditions for this event. The list of reward is as follows: Regular Welfare Package Receive At Least 110 Call Values *1000 Gold Coins *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 2 *'HCL Lottery Ticket' x 1 Receive At Least 550 Call Values *2000 Gold Coins *Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 3 *'HCL Lottery Ticket' x 1 Receive At Least 1100 Call Values *3000 Gold Coins *Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 2 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 5 *'HCL Lottery Ticket' x 3 Receive At Least 1540 Call Values *5000 Gold Coins *Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 4 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 8 *'HCL Lottery Ticket' x 5 Weekly Star Package First Player Who Has Highest Call Values For Each Week *5000 Gold Coins *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 10 *Title Card - Cheering Expert (180 Days) x 1 Top 2-500 Players Who Have Highest Call Values For Each Week *1888 Gold Coins *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 10 *Title Card - Frenzy Support (180 Days) x 1 Champion Group Package A Group of Players Who Choose Champion Team *6666 Gold Coins *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 10 *Title Card - HCL Champion Witness (365 Days) x 1 The 4th part of the event and the last part is where you spend HCL Lottery Ticket for the Wheel Roulette. The list of reward available on the wheel is as follows: *1000 Gold Coins *20 Call Values *50 Call Values *120 Call Values *150 Call Values ---- ----